


15 Cinquain Poems

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mythology References, Poetry, References to Canon, brief Spike/Other, cinquains, so many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: Set of five-line poems, each based on a canon moment from s2 to s7. I posted most of these to Seasonal Spuffy, Spring 2018.





	15 Cinquain Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the BtVS cinquains of dawnofme](https://dawnofme.livejournal.com/94576.html), though I tried (vaguely) for a different variation of the form.  
> OffYourBird kindly helped me make a couple of them less cryptic. <3  
> 08/01/2018: word order changed in the first poem based on feedback from thewiggins

_“You do remember that you're a vampire, right?”_

Wild card  
comes courting an  
incredulous ally  
for soccer, snacks, and for Dru, to  
be hers.

***

_“Because it’s wrong.”_

B, if  
you didn’t hate  
fun, you’d make Spike’s eyes dazed,  
mouth slack with other moves than your  
right hook.

***

_“Sooner or later it's gonna catch you.”_

Taxes  
and death don't last,  
but, the further you run,  
the closer, Slayer, you'll come to  
my love.

***

_“What the hell is that, and why is his hair that color?”_

He stole  
glances, sweaters,  
and fire that only  
men should feel, sacrifice mocking  
the gods.

***

_“Hundred forty-seven days yesterday.”_

Death and  
Glory would have  
been easy. Fun. But I’ll  
take life, day by day. I like a  
challenge.

***

_“Her hands.”_

You reach  
out your hand, marked  
like hers, to comfort, guide?...  
She can't take it, hers still sore, cool  
as earth.

***

_“You can’t tell the ones you love”_

Just friends…  
I’d love to be.  
I’m empty air. Why don’t  
you go be alone somewhere else?  
Wait, stay.

***

_“Wake up already. Never gonna happen!”_

You've got  
to see me, now  
you've kissed me and we've gone  
all night, and I'm in your kitchen...  
Don't you?  
  
***

_“You know, there may be an upside to no-see-me.”_

Today,  
I'll do the one  
thing I’m good at these days.  
Cancel the Failure Olympics.  
Hi, Spike.

***

_“Please don't forgive me...”_

What's wrong  
with you? Don't love  
me this way, hiding my  
body trail, setting me loose on  
yourself!

***

_“It's nice to watch you be happy.”_

I tried  
to wound your heart  
for throwing mine away.  
Couldn't get a clear shot – mine's still  
too close.

***

_“So you just bring it on. Bring on the whole-”_

Knowledge  
burrows, biting  
me hollow. Feeling how  
wrong I was, this was the plan, so –  
oh God.

***

_“I'm not a quick study.”_

Bad Will,  
relearn how to  
eat, walk, dress... look at her.  
At this rate, I will never leave  
the school.

***

_“Will you just hold me?”_

The town  
stripped to bones. No  
cars, friends, contortion acts  
obscure the sight of you, holding  
my gaze.

***

_“No, you don’t.”_

I thought  
you wanted me  
to cast off selfish flesh,  
vanishing translucent into  
pure light?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) I always appreciate feedback, including about things that aren't working so well.


End file.
